Jak przypływ, czyli wspomnienia, które wracają
by RavenZuza
Summary: Jakie wspomnienia wracają, gdy Sally ogląda stary album ze zdjęciami? Czyli coś o romansie z Posejdonem, miłości macierzyńskiej, odnalezieniu szczęścia i uczuciach do dawnego kochanka - czy to jest miłość czy nienawiść?


_Sally i jej uczucia do Posejdona, po latach, w których już zdążyła zobaczyć efekty swojego krótkiego romansu z bogiem mórz._

_**JAK PRZYPŁYW**_

Odgarnęłam długi kosmyk włosów z twarzy, ścierając przy okazji łzę z policzka.

-Sally, on wróci – Paul jak zwykle usiadł koło mnie i objął mnie ramieniem, wyjmując mi z dłoni album ze zdjęciami.

Zdjęciami malutkiego Percy'ego, jeszcze w kołysce. Percy'ego, który stawiał pierwsze kroki. Percy'ego, który uczył się jeździć na małym kucyku. Percy'ego, który oglądał obrazki w książeczkach, bo miał problemy z odczytaniem tekstu. Percy'ego, który szedł do szkoły po raz pierwszy, jeszcze kiedy szkoła oznaczała radość, a nie kolejny rok w nowym miejscu i z nowymi potworami. Percy'ego w obozowej koszulce, ćwiczącego w salonie walkę z mieczem, który raz wyglądał jak miecz, a raz jak zwykły długopis. Wreszcie ostatnie zdjęcie, sprzed kilku miesięcy – Percy i Annabeth siedzą razem, on obejmuje ją ramieniem i razem – uśmiechnięci i szczęśliwi wpatrują się w obiektyw. To jego ostatnie zdjęcie, jakie mam. Kilka dni później zaginął i nikt nie wiedział, gdzie jest. Przez osiem długich miesięcy nie było o nim żadnej informacji, aż wreszcie… Ten telefon. Znów na misji, ale żyje! Żyje i zadzwonił tylko po to, abym się nie martwiła! Te słowa „Mamo, wrócę, kocham cię" sprawiają, że robi mi się cieplej na sercu. Do czasu, aż Annabeth nie opowiedziała mi o misji siedmiorga… Nawet nie zdążyłam się z nim spotkać a już wyruszył do Grecji, na kolejną misję. A ostatnio miałam sen, w którym widziałam jak razem z Annabeth spadają do Tartaru. Modlę się, aby to był zwykły, nieważny koszmar, ale to było zbyt realne. Gdzieś w głębi serca czuję, że to prawda i znów straciłam syna.

Spojrzałam jeszcze raz na te ostatnie zdjęcie. Percy był uśmiechnięty i radosny, a jego oczy błyszczały z podekscytowania. Jego oczy, w kolorze morskiej zieleni, tak podobne do JEGO oczu. To ON zawładnął kiedyś całym moim światem, sprawił, że się uśmiechałam, że byłam szczęśliwa. Czułam się najważniejsza na świecie, a w chwili gdy powiedział mi kim jest naprawdę, to uczucie jeszcze się pogłębiło. A potem odszedł. Odszedł, zostawiając mnie w ciąży, mówiąc, że życie Percy'ego będzie kiedyś zagrożone, że inni bogowie będą go nienawidzić i chcieć jego śmierci, że będę musiała oddać moje własne dziecko do jakiegoś obozu… I, że będę musiała być z kimś całkowicie ludzkim, człowiekiem najgorszego gatunku aby chronić Percy'ego… Wtedy znienawidziłam GO. Posejdona, który sprawił, ze moje życie nabrało piękniejszych barw, a później straciło je wszystkie, na rzecz szarości. Znienawidziłam go za to, że odszedł, że zostawił mnie samą z nienarodzonym dzieckiem, które miało całe życie cierpieć z powodu pochodzenia, a mnie skazał na życie z jakimś obrzydliwym typkiem, który zamieni nasze życie w piekło. Czułam się jak wtedy, gdy musiałam porzucić studia – wszystkie moje marzenia runęły. Ale w głębi duszy nadal kochałam Posejdona. W chwili gdy widziałam zieleń oczu Percy'ego, myślałam o NIM. Gdy patrzyłam na Gabe'a, na zasadzie kontrastu wspominałam Posejdona i jego czułość, piękno i ogładę. Jednak w chwili gdy Percy cierpiał przez swoje pochodzenie, gdy był wyrzucany z każdej szkoły, gdy Gabe źle nas traktował, nienawiść do Boga Mórz powracała z ogromną siłą. Ale potem Gabe odszedł, a ja zyskałam nowe życie. Życie z Paulem i Percy'm, który wie już kim jest i ma siłę, aby stanąć naprzeciw całemu światu. I teraz byłam już tylko wdzięczna Posejdonowi za Percy'ego, za Gabe'a,dzięki któremu potrafię docenić dobroć Paula i za to, że mam ich obu – syna i męża, których kocham tak, jak nigdy nie kochałam Posejdona.

-Wiem, że Percy wróci… – spojrzałam na Paula –…bo zawsze wraca… Jak fala na morzu.

Paul zrozumiał moją aluzję do pochodzenia Percy'ego i uśmiechnął się.

-Więc tylko musimy czekać na przypływ – pocałował mnie w czoło.

_Znów krótkie mi wyszło x.X Gdzie te czasy gdy rozpisywałam się na kilka stron i dobijałam do kilku tysięcy słów? =.= Ech, muszę się znów wprawić :)_

_Mam nadzieję, że się spodobało. Zawsze się zastanawiałam, co Sally czuje teraz do Posejdona. Kochała go i uważała za piękne wspomnienie, ale przecież wszystko co złe w jej życiu, czyli Gabe, problemy Percy'ego, potwory i tak dalej spotkały ją przecież przez boga mórz! I co wygra w tym mętliku uczuć? To takie coś, co miało spróbować pokazać jedną z wersji jej uczuć._

_Bardzo bym była wdzięczna za komentarze, bo nie jestem pewna jak mi idzie pisanie i chciałabym się jednak spytać was o zdanie,bo to wy jesteście najważniejsi :)_


End file.
